ZigZag
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Zig }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: ZigZag }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 13 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Zig, Ziggy, Zachary }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Light Brown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Cornflower Blue }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Weight: Unknown }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Mace (crush) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Mathias (twin) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Mathias (new gen), Shadow (first gen, briefly), Malicia's Group (first gen, briefly) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Unknown }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Telekinesis, Seeing Heat }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Runaway/School Mutant }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: Capture Malicia's Group (first gen), Capture Rebelation (new gen) }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Appearance Zig has light brown hair that's a bit messy and overgrown and tends to hang in his face, with a few random black spots here and there. His eyes are pale blue and are easily his most noticeable feature, if you're a fellow mutant anyway. He's average height and skinny, with a slim face and long limbs. His skin is pale and his limbs are lanky. He's pretty clumsy and tends to trip on his own feet a lot. He has large curved ears on his head and no human ears. The ears are slightly tufted. He has elongated canines and his nails are both thicker and more curved. He has slightly catlike eyes that glow in the dark. He also has large brown and red wings across his back at a wingspan of about six feet. He has IV scars and several scars on his arms from fights. If he had his hood up, he'd look pretty much identical to Mathias. Personality Zig is a pretty carefree guy. He rarely has problems with people but doesn't really mind when people don't like him. He can come across as uncaring at points and sometimes insensitive but he's an overall good and fun guy. His morals are set straight and he doesn't like to stray from them, but his own personal set of rules go along with them and sometimes contradict. He's quick to become protective and loyal to people, but when depressed will get very dark and stop talking unless it's to make some depressing or angry comment. Thankfully that doesn't happen often because it takes a lot to get him down. He doesn't deal with stress well and may become snappish or irritated under stress. He's clever but not necessarily very smart. He can be sneaky and likes pranks and jokes. He has difficulty understanding why some get annoyed by his antics and comments but never means to hurt anyone, unless he's in a bad mood. He's pretty selfish and won't usually do anything unless he gets something from it. Flirtatious tendencies, though almost always played for laughs. An argument could be made that he's a little on the crazy side. Biography Zig and Mathias were both born to Whitecoat parents. When he was six years old and both his parents died it what was said to be an accident but he doesn't quite believe that anymore. His life quickly moved downhill. They attempted to train him as a field agent but he wasn't very compliant. Afterwards he was treated as any normal mutant and abused the same way as all of the others, a radical change which damaged his ability to trust, and his loyalty. (Some of this may be lies, and much is unknown. Will be updated when more is revealed) Relationships Mathias Mathias and Zig are twins who outwardly can not stand each other. In the first gen (which, for those inbolded with Malicia's group could be considered 'Part One'), Zig is running from his brother and seems terrified at the prospect of meeting him. Since 'Part 2', they're often seen in the same vicinity at the School though they tend to get on each others nerves. (Ex. Zig calling Mathias 'Matty', Mathias ignoring Zig). It is apparent Mathias knows something about Zig that no one else does including Zig himself, besides upper Whitecoats. Category:Zen's OCs Category:Malicia's Group Category:New Gen OCs Category:First Gen OCs Category:School Mutants